The Phantom Shadow of the Opera
by SwanGirl24
Summary: When a mysterious Phantom haunts the halls of the "Palais Garnier" a rising young diva and young nobleman must work together to stop him before the final curtain is brought down FOREVER!
1. Characters

Characters

* * *

The Phantom/Erik - Shadow the Hedgehog

Christine Daae - Sally Acorn

Viscount Raoul de Chagny - Sonic the Hedgehog

Carlotta - Fiona Fox

Piangi - Scourge the Hedgehog

Carlotta's Servants - Wave the Swallow (maid), Tikal the Echidna (ensemble), Nicole the Holo-Lynx (seamstress), and Espio the Chameleon (wig maker)

Monsieur Lefevre - Harvey Who

Monsieur Gilles Andre - Vector the Crocodile

Monsieur Richard Firmin - Mighty the Armadillo

Maestro - Antoine D'Coolette

Madame Giry - Vanilla the Rabbit

Meg Giry - Cream the Rabbit

Auctioneer - Monkey Khan

FOP - Ash Mongoose

Gustav Daae - King Maximilian Acorn

Older Raoul - Uncle Chuck

Extras - Tails, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Cheese the Chao, Knuckles the Echidna, Charmy Bee, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Storm the Albatross, Bunnie D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, Big the Cat, Julie-su the Echidna, Saffron Bee, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Honey the Cat, and Mina Mongoose


	2. AuctionThink of Me

Auction/Think of Me

* * *

I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

*Paris, France, the year 1919. It was a sunny autumn day, an abandoned building that was once known as the "Palais Garnier" was holding an auction. As children played on the building steps and Mobians walked past, a black car pulled up in front of the entrance. A red wolf in a chauffeur uniform got out and opened the back right door. A brown woodchuck nurse came from the other side of the car pushing a wheelchair. The chauffeur offers a hand to someone and a white gloved hand takes it. An old male pale blue hedgehog with a white mustache and bushy eyebrows . He had kind looking emerald green eyes that also had a bit of sadness in them, like he had lost something (or someone) precious to him. With the help of both the nurse and the driver, he settled in his wheelchair*

Rosie:*to the driver* Wait out here until we're done.

*As the driver nods in reply, the nurse gently pushes the wheelchair into the building. A brown monkey wearing a business suit was running the auction with a yellow mongoose with black hair as one of his assistants*

Monkey Khan: Sold! Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then ladies and gentlemen. A poster from this house's production of Hannibal by Chalumeau

Ash: Showing here

Monkey Khan: Do I have 10 mobiums? 5, 5 I bid. 6. 7. Against you, sir, 7. 8? *no hands were raised* 8 once. selling twice. Sold to Monsieur Defferre.

*Everyone clapped as a form of congratulations*

Monkey Khan: Lot 664, a wooden pistol and three human skulls . . . from the 1831 production of Robert le Diable by Meyerbeer. 10 mobiums for this.

*A brown bear raised his cane*

Monkey Khan: 10, thank you. 10 still. 15, thank you. 15 I'm bid. Going at 15 . . .

*As the bidding continued, a very old female cream and brown rabbit with brown eyes wearing a black dress saw the blue hedgehog in his wheelchair, he looks back at her and his eyes widened in recognition*

Monkey Khan: Your number, sir? Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen,*the yellow mongoose carried a box with a monkey on top* a paper mache music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in persian robes playing the cymbals. This item was found in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.

Ash: Showing here

*The mongoose pressed a button and the monkey on the box played the cymbals as a lovely tune played. The rabbit and the hedgehog looked at the box with smiles on their faces*

Monkey Khan: May I commence at 15 mobiums? *the Rabbit raised her hand* 15, thank you *the hedgehog tapped his nurse's arm and she raised her hand* Yes, 20 from you, sir. Thank you very much *the rabbit raised her hand again* Madame Cream, 25. Thank you, madame. 25 I'm bid. Do I hear 30? *the hedgehog tapped his nurse's arm again and she raised her hand* 30. And 35? *the hedgehog looked at the rabbit, she just smiled and shook her head* Selling at 30 mobiums then 30 once, 30 twice. BAAM! Sold for 30 mobiums to the Vicomte Sonic. Thank you sir.

*The assistant carefully gave the box to the hedgehog. The rabbit watched him as he looked at it*

*Sonic singing*

A collector's piece indeed

Every detail as exactly as she said

Will you still play

When all the rest of us are dead

Monkey Khan: Lot 666, then, a chandelier in pieces, *he motions to a large object covered by a white curtain* Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom Shadow of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen?

*Five workers uncovered the chandelier and began to pull the ropes, lifting it towards the ceiling. As Sonic and Grace watched, they began to think back to how that disaster began. Many, many years ago*

(49 years in the past)

*The year was now 1870, that day the theater was buzzing with activity. Outside, a carriage pulls up to the entrance stairs and a green crocodile and a black armadillo with a red shell, both wearing their best suits come out. A brown owl comes down the steps and shakes their hands to welcome them. They both looked up at the "Palais Garnier" feeling excited and determined. Inside, actors, singers, dancers, workers, the orchestra, and the coyote maestro were preparing to rehearse for a performance that night. Two dancers run down the backstage stairs, as they are running a bit late for rehearsals. One was a younger Cream and the other was a female light and dark brown with a dark auburn striped, blue eyed chipmunk with short dark auburn hair, both wearing their costumes. When they arrived, their teacher, a brown and cream colored female rabbit wearing a black dress, gave them a stern look, which they returned with apologetic smiles. Back outside, a younger Sonic was driving his own carriage with two fine white pashas (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network) to the theater stables. Back inside, a red female fox, wearing a roman gown and holding a stuffed head prop was already rehearsing. Her servants stood off to one side of the stage. A purple swallow holding a bottle of a special type of liquid to the help the fox's voice and a orange echidna held the fox's prize pet, a dark chao. Some of the theater maids cleaning the seats in the audience wanted to cover their ears every time she reached a high note*

*Fiona singing*

The trophy from our saviors

From our saviors

From the enslaving force of Rome

*When she finished singing, she threw the prop to her wigmaker (a purple chameleon) who fumbled a bit trying to catch it. She then went over to the orange echidna who was holding her precious dark chao*

Tikal: Madame

*Female Chorus singing*

With feasting and dancing

And song

Tonight is celebration

We greet the victorious throng

Returned to bring salvation

*Outside, Sonic arrived at the stables. As he got off his carriage, the crocodile and armadillo greeted him*

Mighty: Vicomte, welcome

*Back onstage, rehearsals were still underway*

*Male Chorus singing*

The trumpets of Carthage resound

Hear Romans now and tremble

Hark to our step on the ground

Hear the drums

Hannibal comes

*Fiona nearly trips on her dress and glares at her seamstress (brown female lynx)*

Fiona: You made my dress too long, you idiot!

*A green male hedgehog came onstage*

*Scourge singing*

Sad return

To find the land we love

Threatened once

By Roma's far-reaching grasp

*The coyote maestro tapped his music stand with his baton*

Antoine: Gentlemen, gentlemen, Scourge, please, eet's Rome. Not Roma, Rome!

Scourge:*annoyed* Rome, Roma. Whatever.

*Antoine glared at Scourge and was about to begin the music again when the brown owl came out onstage with Mighty and the green crocodile*

Harvey Who: Rehearsals as you can see are underway, for a new production of "Chalumeau's" "Hannibal"

Antoine: Monsieur Harvey, we are rehearsing!

Harvey Who: Monsieur Antoine, Madame Vanilla, ladies and gentlemen, please may I have your attention? Than you. As you know for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true . . .

*Fiona pointed at Scourge and gave him an "I told you so" look*

Fiona: Aha!

*Scourge just rolled his eyes and tsked*

Harvey Who: . . . And it is my pleasure to introduce the two gentlemen who now own the "Palais Garnier" Monsieur Mighty and Monsieur Vector. *Everyone applauded them* I'm sure you've all read of their recent fortune in the junk business.

Vector: Scrap metal, actually

*A white bat dancer began whispering to a yellow mongoose dancer with purple hair*

Rouge:*whispering* They must be rich

Mighty: And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron. The Vicomte Sonic

*As Sonic came onstage, the brown female chipmunk and Cream came up the stairs with the other dancers and when the cat saw Sonic, her eyes widened*

Sally: It's Sonic. Before my Papa died, at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me "Little Lotte".

Cream: Sally, he's so handsome

Sonic: My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned "Palais Garnier".

*Fiona came up to Sonic with a flirtatious smile and her hand out, expecting a kiss*

Harvey Who: Gentlemen, Miss Fiona Fox, our leading soprano for 5 seasons.

Fiona's servants: Bravo! Bravo!

Scourge: Ahem!

Harvey Who: And Scourge the Hedgehog, one of our best male singers and the regular partner of Fiona

*Scourge bowed in a humble manner*

Sonic: An honor Monsieur, I do believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies

Antoine: Thank you, Monsieur. Once more if you please, Scourge

Fiona:*to her servants* He loves me. He loves me.

*Sally watched Sonic as he walked right past her without a word*

Sally: He wouldn't recognize me.

Cream: He didn't even see you

*As the music for the ballet began, Vanilla pulled Mighty and Vector off to one side*

Vanilla: If you please.

As the dancing began, Vector and Mighty watched them with interest, especially two certain dancers*

Vanilla: We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet, Monsieurs.

Vector: I see why. *looking at Cream* Especially that little blonde angel.

Vanilla: My daughter, Cream Rabbit.

*Vector cleared his throat nervously*

Mighty:*looking at Sally* And that exceptional beauty, no relation I ho . . . I mean, I trust.

Vanilla: Sally Acorn, promising talent Monsieurs, very promising.

Mighty: Acorn did you say, no relation to Maximilian Acorn, the famous violinist?

Vanilla: His only child, orphaned at age 8, when she she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories.

Vector:*a mischievous look in his eyes* An orphan, you say.

Vanilla:*giving Vector an icy glare* I think of her as a daughter also.

*As the singing began again, one singer accidentally stepped on Fiona's dress*

Fiona: Hey! Watch the dress!

*A large plastic elephant came out onstage*

*Chorus and Fiona singing*

Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests  
The elephants of Carthage  
As guides on our conquering quests  
Dido sends  
Hannibal's friends

The trumpeting elephants sound

Hear, Romans, now and tremble

Hark to their steps on the ground

Hear the drums

Hannibal comes

*As the song ended. Fiona got mad and started yelling her complaints*

Fiona: All day! All they want is dancing!

Harvey Who: Well, the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala

Fiona: Oh, ho ho, I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers. Because I WILL NOT BE SINGING! *yelling to her servants* Get my chao! Bring me my chao!

Vector: What do we do?

Harvey Who: Grovel. Grovel, grovel.

Vector: Great Beauty! *Fiona stopped* Beautiful diva! Goddess of Song!

Fiona: Yes, Yes!

Mighty: Antoine, isn't there a wonderful solo in Act 3 that Fiona plays?

Fiona: If my managers command. Antoine?

Antoine: If my diva commands.

Fiona: Yes, I do!

Might: Monsieur Harvey, why exactly are you retiring?

Harvey Who: My health.

Mighty: I see

*Fiona's maid brought over her bottle of throat remedy*

Antoine: Mademoiselle?

Fiona: Maestro

*The maids cleaning the seats stuffed cotton in their ears as Fiona began to sing*

*Fiona singing*

Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me

Once in a while

Please promise me you'll try

When you find

That once again you long

To take your heart back

And be free . . .

*As she continued to sing, backstage, up in the rafters, a shadowy figure pulls a rope holding up a piece of scenery and it began to fall. Cream saw it and screamed. The scenery fell on top of Fiona and everyone began to panic*

Antoine: Sacre bleu! Mademoiselle!

Fiona: Get it off me!

Cream: He's here! The Phantom Shadow of the Opera!

*While everyone was distracted, Vanilla was backstage searching for something (or someone) when a white envelope with a red stamp in the shape of a skull on the flap floated down from the rafters. She looked back up to see a black cape disappear around a corner*:

Harvey Who: Fiona are you alright? *looks up* Jet! For God's sake man, what's going on up there?!

*A green hawk looked down over the railing*

Jet: Don't look at me, boss! I wasn't at my post. There's no one up here but me. Or if there is, it must be a ghost *snicker*

Vector: Mademoiselle, these things do happen.

Fiona:*looking at Harvey* For the past 3 years, these things have been happening! And have you even tried to stop the from happening? **NO!** *pointing at Vector and Mighty* And you two, are as bad as him! Well, until you stop these things from happening, this thing *points to herself* DOES NOT HAPPEN!

*She turned around and started screaming at her servants. Scourge turned to follow her, but not before giving Mighty and Vector a dirty look*

Scourge: Amateurs

Harvey: Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in "Downunda"

*Vector turned to Antoine, who was moaning to himself*

Vector: Antoine, she will be coming back, won't she?

*Antoine just shrugged*

Vanilla: You think so, Monsieur? I have a message from the Opera Ghost.

Mighty: Oh, good grief, your all obsessed!

*Vanilla gave him another icy glare and handed the note to Vector*

Vanilla: He welcomes you to his Opera House . . .

Mighty: HIS Opera House!?

Vanilla: . . . And commands that you continue to leave box 5 empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due.

Mighty: His salary?

Vanilla: Well, Monsieur Knuckles espoused to pay him 20,000 mobiums a month.

Mighty:*grabbing the note from Vector* 20,000 MOBIUMS!

Vanilla: Perhaps you can afford more? With the Vicomte as your patron?

Mighty:*ripping the note* Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala. But obviously, we shall have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!

Vector: But surely there must be an understudy . . .

Antoine: There is no understudy for Fiona Fox!

Mighty: A full house, Vector! We shall have to refund a full house!

Vanilla: Sally Acorn could sing it sir

*Sally looked up from talking to Cream and started to blush*

Vector: What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly.

Vanilla: She has been taking lessons from a great teacher.

Vector: Who?

Sally: I don't know his name, sir

Vanilla: Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught

*Mighty and Vector looked at each other*

Vector: All right, what have we got to loose?

Antoine: From the beginning then, please Mademoiselle.

*The music started*

Mighty: Vector, this is doing nothing for my nerves.

Vector: Well, she's very pretty.

*Sally singing*

Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try

*She looked at Vanilla, who gestured her to continue*

When you find

That once again you long

To take your heart back

And be free

*Everyone in the room seemed captivated by her voice*

If you ever find a moment

Spare a thought for me. . .


	3. Little LotteAngel of MusicThe Mirror

Little Lotte/Angel of Music/The Mirror

* * *

*That night, the performance was indeed a full house, all eyes were on the new diva. Sally was wearing a stunning white gown with a full glowing skirt that seemed to glow in the spotlight, star-shaped jeweled flowers in her hair, and matching earings that dangled from her ears*

*Sally singing*

We never said our love was evergreen

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the way

Things might have been

*Backstage, Cream was watching her best friend with a smile while her Mother stood behind her. Vanilla looked up and when she saw Sonic sitting in Box 5, she got worried and left*

Think of me,

Think of me waiting

Silent and resigned

Imagine Me

Trying too hard

To put you from my mind

Recall those days

Look back on all those times

Think of the things we'll never do

There will never be a day

When I won't think of you

*Right where Sally stood, several feet below the theater, a mysterious shadowy figure was listening to her singing. His ruby red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He smiled plans forming in his mind for her. In Box 5, Sonic stared at Sally, his eyes wide with recognition*

*Sonic singing*

Can it be

Can it be Sally

*He stood up and applauded*

BRAVO

*As he left Box 5, he didn't notice Vanilla watching him leave*

Long ago

It seems so long ago

How young and innocent we were

She may not remember me

But I remember her

*As Sally continued to sing, Fiona's maid was watching from behind a curtain next to Cream*

*Sally singing*

The laws of fate

The fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons

So do we

But please promise me

That sometimes

You will think . . .

Ah, ah, ah ahhhhhhh

Ah, ah ah, ahhhhhhh

Ah, ah, ah, ah

Ahhhhahhhhahhhh

AhhhhAHHHHHHHH

OF ME

*As she finished, the entire audience roared with applause. Sally curtsied to the crowd*

Vector: BRAVA! MAGNIFICA! STUPENDA!

Antoine: Bravo.

*Fiona's maid was looking nervous as she rushed through the backstage and to the front steps of the Opera house where a carriage with Fiona (who was wearing a purple gown and flowers in her hair) and Scourge (who was wearing a black tuxedo) in it. The maid told them what she saw and Fiona fainted right in Scourge's arms. Back inside, when the opera was over, while everyone was celebrating, Sally snuck away and went to the small chapel on the lower floor. Cream noticed she was missing and went looking for her. Sally lit a candle in front of a picture of her father, Maximilian Acorn, (a handsome male dark and light brown, blue eyed squirrel with red hair, wearing a brown suit). Sally sadly smiled at the picture for a moment before bowing her head in prayer. When suddenly, she heard a deep and beautiful male voice sing to her*

*? singing off-screen*

Brava

Brava

Bravissima

*Then Sally heard Cream's voice calling from the stairway*

Grace: Sally? Sally?

*? singing off-screen*

Sally . . .

*Cream singing*

Where in the world have you been hiding

Really you were perfect

I only wish I new your secret

Who is your great tutor

Sally: Cream, 12 years ago, when your Mother brought me here to live, whenever I'd come down here alone, to light a candle for my Papa. A voice from above and in my dreams, he was always there. When my Papa lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angle. An angel of music.

Cream: Sally, do you believe? Do you really think it's the spirit of your father coaching you?

Sally: Who else Cream? Who?

*Cream looked down, not knowing what to say*

*Sally singing*

Papa once spoke of an angel

I used to dream he'd appear

Now as I sing I can sense him

And I know he's here

Here in this room

He calls me softly

Somewhere inside hiding

Somehow I know he's always with me

He the unseen genius

*Cream singing*

Sally, you must have been dreaming

Stories like this can't come true

Sally, your talking in riddles

And it's not like you

*Sally singing*

Angel of Music

Guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory

*Cream singing*

Who is this angel

*Sally & Cream singing*

This Angel of Music

Hide no longer

Secret and strange angel

Sally: He's with me even now.

Cream: Your hands are freezing.

Sally: All around me.

Cream: Sally, your face, it's white.

Sally: Cream, it scares me.

Grace: It's okay. Don't be scared.

*As the girls left, Jet was watching them from above*

* * *

*Later, Vanilla followed Sally into her new dressing room while fighting off her new male admirers*

Vanilla: NO! NO!

*After she closed the door, she looked at Sally with a smile*

Vanilla: You did very well, my dear. *picks up a red rose with a black ribbon tied to to it from the table* He is pleased with you.

*She gave Sally the rose. As she left the room, Sally looked at the rose in her hands and pulls on the ribbon. Outside her dressing room, Sonic was making his way through a the crowd of men, holding a bouquet of Sally's favorite flowers. Just before he made it to the door, Vector & Mighty stopped him*

Mighty: Ah, Vicomte. I think we've made quite a discovery with Miss Acorn,

Vector: Prehaps we could introduce her to you, dear Vicomte.

Sonic: Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I would like to make alone.

*Sonic quickly headed for the dressing room door, leaving Mighty & Vector with surprised looks*

Mighty: Looks like they've met before

Vector: Yes

*Sonic enters the room just as Vanilla left. Sally was sitting at her dressing table staring at the rose*

Sonic: Little Lotte, let her mind wander, *Sally turned and smiled* Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?

Sally: Sonic!

Sonic: *chuckles* Or of riddles or frocks?

Sally: Those picnics in the attic.

Sonic: Or of chocolates

Sally: Papa playing the violin

Sonic: As we read to each other, dark stories of the north

Sally: No, what I love best Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed.

*Sally singing*

And the Angel of Music

Sings songs in my head

*Sally & Sonic singing*

The Angel of Music

Sings songs in my head

*They smiled at each other as they hugged*

Sonic: You sang like an angel tonight

*They let go*

Sally: Papa said, when I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, Papa is dead Sonic. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music

Sonic: Oh, no doubt about it, and now we go to dinner

Sally: No, Sonic. The Angel of Music is very strict.

Sonic: Well, I won't keep you up too late

Sally: Sonic, no

Sonic: *chuckles* You must change. I'll order my carriage. 2 minutes, Little Lotte.

Sally: No, Sonic wait!

*When Sonic was gone, a black gloved hand put a key in the door, silently locking it. Nearby Vanilla was watching the shadowy figure. They locked eyes and after she gave him a look of warning, she left. Sally came out from behind a folding screen, (wearing a white nightgown & robe) when suddenly every light in Opera house went out. Sally got scared and started to run for the door, when a beautiful and deep voice sang to her once again*

*? singing off-screen*

Insolent boy

This slave of fashion,

Basking in your glory

Ignorant fool

This brave young suitor

Sharing in my triumph

*Sally singing*

Angel, I hear you

Speak I listen

Stay by my side

Guide me

Angel, my soul was weak

Forgive me

Enter at last, Master

*? singing off-screen*

Flattering child

You shall know me

See why in shadow I hide

Look at your face in the mirror . . .

*Sally obeyed and instead of seeing her own reflection in the mirror, she saw a black hedgehog with red stripes and eyes (he was wearing a black evening suit with a black & red cape and a white mask that only covered the right side of his face)*

I AM THERE INSIDE!

*Sally slowly walked towards the mirror as if she was in a trance*

*Sally singing*

Angel of Music

Guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory

Angel of Music

Hide no longer

Secret and strange angel

The hedgehog's voice started becoming almost hypnotic*

*Shadow singing*

I am your Angel of Music

Come to me Angel of Music

*Outside the dressing room, Sonic rattled the door knob trying to get in when he heard the Phantom's voice*

Sonic: Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?!

*Shadow singing*

I am your Angel of Music

Sonic: Sally! Sally!

Come to me Angel of Music

*Slowly Sally went through the mirror and took the Phantom's black gloved hand. As soon as she disappeared, the door burst open and Sonic looked around, but no one was there*

Sonic: Sally . . .


	4. The Phantom Shadow of the Opera

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera/Music of the Night/Magic Lasso

* * *

*The Phantom led Sally down an enchanted hallway with candle sticks on the walls. Every few seconds, the Phantom looked back at her and she couldn't take her eyes off of him*

*Sally singing*

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name . . .

And do I dream again

For now I find . . .

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera is there

Inside my mind . . .

*The Phantom then started leading her down a spiral staircase*

*Shadow singing*

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

*Sally looked back, a bit nervous, but the Phantom gently cupped her face with his free hand and made her look into his glowing red eyes*

And though you turn from me

To glance behind

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera is there

Inside your mind . . .

*At the end of the staircase was a lake with a makeshift dock and next to it was a black boat. The Phantom helped Abigail into the boat and she sat down on the red pillows inside. The Phantom stood behind her as he rowed the boat*

*Sally singing*

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

*Shadow singing*

It's me they hear

*Sally & Shadow singing*

My/Your spirit and my/your voice

In one combined

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind

*Sally singing*

He's there

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera

*As Sally began to sing in vocal, an iron gate opened and they entered the Phantom's lair. A cave with multiple smaller caves separated by red curtains and in the center was an organ. All around were candles*

Shadow: Sing, my Angel of Music! Sing, my angel! Sing for me! Sing! Sing! Sing my angel! SING FOR ME!

*With every command/beg, Sally vocalized higher and louder. Her voice echoed through out the caves. The Phantom smiled contently as the sound of her beautiful voice filled his ears*

Shadow:*silently, to himself* Excellent!

*Once the boat docked, he got off, took off his cape, threw it aside, bowed to Sally and took her hand*

Shadow: I welcome you, Sally, to my Kingdom of Music. From the first moment I heard you sing, you sounded like an angel from heaven. Now I shall show you more of my music.

*He pulled Sally out of the boat and began guiding her through his lair, never taking his eyes off her*

*Shadow singing*

Nighttime sharpens

Heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs . . .

And wakes imagination

Silently the senses . . .

Abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently . . .

Night unfurls it's splendor

Grasp it, sense it,

Tremendous and tender . . .

*Sally started to look away, to the gate where they came in. The Phantom gently cupped her face and turned her back towards him*

Turn your face away

From the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away

From the cold unfeeling light

*As he led Sally around, she saw a scale model of the theater, complete with the chandelier and a doll wearing the same dress she wore in Act 3*

And listen to the

Music of the night

*The Phantom began to circle around her. Entranced, she never left his eyes*

Close your eyes and surrender

To your darkest dreams

Purge all thoughts

Of the life you knew before

Close your eyes . . .

*Sally closed her eyes, letting the Phantom's deep voice fill her ears*

Let your spirit start

To soar . . .

And you'll live

As you've never lived

Before

*As Sally opened her eyes, the Phantom began to circle her*

Softly, deftly . . .

Music shall caress you.

Hear it, feel it

Secretly possess you

Open up your mind

Let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness that you know

You cannot fight . . .

The darkness that you know

You cannot fight . . .

The Music of the night

The Phantom came behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist took her hand in his other hand. As he sang, took in the smell of her hair*

Let your mind start a journey

Through a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life

You knew before

Let your soul take you

Where you long TO BE!

*The Phantom turned Sally around and gently cupped her face with both his hands*

Only then . . .

Can you belong

To me . . .

Floating, falling

Sweet intoxication

*He put his forhead to hers*

Touch me

Trust me

Savor each sensation

*The Phantom took both her hands and began leading her towards one of the caves*

Let the dream begin

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the music

That I write

The power of the Music of the night

*Sally smiled at him tenderly at him, but when she saw what was behind the curtain, she turned pale as a ghost. Behind the curtain, was a life size doll version of her. Wearing a white wedding dress and veil (same one from the movie). Sally became so scared that she fainted, right into the Phantom's arms. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a black bed in the shape of a swan with red sheets. On a table next to it was a music box with a monkey on top (sound familiar). He placed Sally on the bed and gently caressed her face*

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the Music of the night

*The Phantom pulled a rope and a black curtain closed around the bed. He took one more look at Sally and left his angel to sleep*

* * *

*Back upatairs, Cream was looking around Sally's dressing room, hoping to find a clue to her disappearance*

Cream:*whisper* Sally?

*Just then she noticed an opening behind the mirror. She pushed it a little and it opened. Cream was about to go through when she suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder. She yelped, turned around and sighed in relief when she saw it was just her Mother*

Vanilla: Cream, you shouldn't be here.

*Vanilla took Cream's wrist and pulled her out of the room and back to the dormitories. In one of the girl's rooms, Jet was scaring the other dancers by telling scary stories about the Phantom*

Jet: Argh! Like yellow parchment is his skin, a great black hole sees as the nose that never grew. You must always be on your guard, or he will catch you, with his magical lasso.

*Jet pulled out a hanging rope and wrapped it around the waist of a yellow female cat with black hair*

Honey: Oh my!

*Just then, Vanilla and Cream entered to room. Vanilla grabbed the rope and gave Jet a glare*

*Vanilla singing*

Those who speak of what they know

Find too late, that prudent silence is wise

Jet Hawk, hold your tongue

Keep your hand at the level of your eyes

*Vanilla slapped Jet across the face, put the rope around his neck, and pulled it, almost choking him*


	5. I RememberStranger Than You Dreamt It

I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It

* * *

The next morning, the sound of the music box woke Sally up. For a moment, she forgot where she was and tried to remember the details of last night

*Sally singing*

I remember there was mist

Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake

There were candles all around

And on the lake there was a boat

And in the boat there was a man

*The Phantom was sitting at his organ, playing and writing music. He noticed her watching him and resumed his work. Sally slowly walked up to the Phantom, getting curious*

*Sally singing*

Who was that shape in the shadows

Who was the face in the mask

*Sally put her hand to the Phantom's face and caressed it. He smiled and melted into her touch. While he was distracted, Sally slowly brought up her other hand to his mask and quickly snatched it off. Suddenly, she was pushed away hard, the mask fell to the floor, the Phantom covered the right side his face, and glared at Sally*

*Shadow singing*

Burn you

You little prying Pandora

You little Demon

Is this what you wanted to see

You little lying Delilah

You little viper

Now you cannot ever br free

*The Phantom brought his hand up, ready to strike her, but instead he knocked over a cande stick and fell to his knees*

Shadow: Curse you . . .

*Shadow singing*

Stranger than you dreamt it

Could you ever bear to think of me

This loathsome gargoyle

Who burns in hell

But secretly yearns for heaven

Secretly

Secretly

Sally

Fear can turn to love to see

To find the man behind the monster

This

Repulsive carcass

Who seems a beast

But secretly dreams of beauty

Secretly

Secretly. . .

Oh, Sally . . .

*Sally swiftly picked up the mask and went up to him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and he looked up at her in surprise*

Sally: I'm so sorry.

*The Phantom took his mask and put it back on*

Shadow: Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my opera house will be missing you.


	6. NotesPrimma Donna

Notes/Prima Donna

* * *

(1919)

*The auction was now over. An older Sonic was looking out the car window at an older Cream. They both bowed their heads to each other in farewell and the car began moving. As Sonic watched Cream disappear into a crowd, he began to think back to the past again*

(1870)

*Later that morning, Mighty walked passed crowds of mobians, entering the opera house. Inside, servants were cleaning the floors and the staircase*

*Mighty singing*

Mystery after gala night

It says

Mystery of soprano's flight

Mystified all the papers say

We are mystified, we suspect foul play

*He held a newspaper and on the front page was the story of Sally's disappearance after her debut*

Bad news on soprano scene

First Fiona now Sally

Still, at least to seats get sold

Gossop's worth it's weight in gold

What a way to run a business

Spare me these unending trails

Half your cast disappears

But the crowd still cheers

*He ran into Vector who was equally upset about this whole mess*

*Vector singing*

Awful

Will they all walk out

This is awful

Mighty: Vector please don't shout. It's publicity, and the take is vast. Free publicity.

Vector: But we have no cast.

Mighty: Vector have you seen the queue? *notices the envelope in Vector's hand* Ah, it seems you've got one too.

*Vector singing*

Dear Vector what a charming gala

Sally was in a word sublime

We were hardly bereft when Fiona left

On that note

The diva's a disaster

Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime

*Mighty singing*

Dear Mighty, just a brief reminder

My salary has not been paid

Sent it care of the ghost, by return of post

P.T.O.: No one likes a debtor

So it's better if my orders are obeyed

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Who would have the gall to send this

Someone with a puerile brain

*Mighty singing*

These are both signed "O.G"

*Vector singing*

Who the heck is he

*They thought for a moment and it hit them instantly*

Mighty & Vector: Opera Ghost!

Mighty: It's nothing short of shocking.

Vector: He is mocking our postion.

Mighty: In addition he wants money.

Vector: What a funny apparition.

*Both singing*

To expect a large retainer

Nothing plainer

He is clearly quite insane

*Sonic singing*

Where is she

*They saw Sonic standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding an envelope*

*Mighty singing*

You mean Fiona

*Sonic singing*

I mean Miss Acorn

Where is she

Mighty: Well, how should we know

*Sonic singing*

I want an answer -

I take it that you sent me this note

Mighty: What's all this nonsense?

*Vector singing*

Of course not

Mighty: Don't look at us!

*Sonic singing*

She's not with you then

*Mighty singing*

Of course not

*Vector singing*

We're in the dark

*Sonic singing*

Monsieur don't argue -

Isn't this the letter you wrote

Mighty: And what is it we have meant to have wrote? I mean written.

*Vector took the note from Sonic and read it out loud*

Vector: Do not fear for Miss Acorn. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.

Sonic:*confused* If you didn't write it, then who did?

*Suddenly, Fiona, her servants, and Scourge burst into the room angry (her wearing a fluffy purple and pink dress and Scourge wearing a gray suit)

Fiona: Where is he?!

Vector: Ah, welcome back!

Scourge: Your precious patron. Where is he?

Sonic: What is it now?

Fiona: I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent!

Mighty: And did you send it?

Sonic: Of course not!

Vector: As if he would!

Scourge: You didn't send it?

Sonic: Of course not!

Mighty: What's going on?

Fiona: You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!

Sonic: And what is it I'm meant to have sent? *he took the letter and read it* Your at the "Palais Garnier" are numbered. Sally Acorn will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.

*As he read, Fiona's anger and jealousy kept growing. Mighty and Vector each took one of Fiona's arms and led her up the stairs*

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Far too many notes for my taste

And most of them about Sally

All we've heard since we came is Miss Acorn's name

Vanilla:*off-screen* Miss Acorn has returned.

*They all turned around and saw Vanilla and Cream standing at the bottom of the stairs*

Mighty: I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned.

Vector: Where precisely is she now?

Vanilla: I thought I best she was alone.

Cream: She needed rest.

Sonic: May I see her?

Vanilla: No, Monsieur she will she no one.

Fiona & Scourge: Will she sing? Will she sing?

Vanilla: Here, I have a note

All: Let me see it!

Mighty: Please, *takes the note and reads it* Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have ignored my orders -

* * *

*Hours earlier, the Phantom was sitting at his desk writting the note Mighty was reading now*

Shadow: - I shall give you one last chance.

*Shadow singing*

Sally Acorn has returned to you

And I an anxious her career should progress

In the new production of "ll Muto"

You will, therefore cast Fiona as the Pageboy

And put Miss Acorn

In the role of Countess

The roll Miss Acorn plays

Calls for charm and appeal

The role of the Pageboy

Is silent

Which makes my casting

In a word ideal

Shadow: I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, Gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G.

*He stamped a red skull on the envelope flap*

* * *

*Back to present time, as soon as Mighty finished reading, Fiona flew into a rage*

Fiona: Sally!

Mighty: Whatever next?!

Fiona & Scourge: It's all a ploy to help Sally!

Mighty: This is insane!

Scourge:*grabbing Sonic's shirt* I know who sent this. The Vicomte, her lover

Sonic:*sarcasticly* Indeed, can you believe this?

Mighty: Mademoiselle!

*Fiona went to her dressing room, where she began ordering her servants to pack everything. Scourge stood at the door while Mighty and Vector were begging her to come back*

Fiona: My life is over!

Vector: This is a joke!

Mighty: This changes nothing!

Fiona: Liars!

Vector: Mademoiselle!

Mighty: You are our star!

Vector: And always will be!

Mighty: Mademoiselle.

Vector: The man is mad!

Mighty: We don't take orders!

*No matter how hard they tried Fiona still wouldn't listen. Untill Mighty came up with a solution*

Mighty: Miss Acorn will be playing the Pageboy - the silent role

Mighty & Vector: Fiona will be playing the lead!

*Fiona still wouldn't listen and with Scourge and her servants in tow, Mighty & Vector still begging, and Vanilla, Cream, and Sonic bringing up the rear, stormed through the backstage towards the door. Mobians mocking and jeering her as she went past*

Fiona: It's useless to try and appease me. Your only saying this to please me.

Vanilla: Who scorn his word, beware to those. The angel sees, the angel knows.

Fiona: You have rebuked me. You have replaced me.

Mighty & Vector: Mademoiselle, pardon us. Please, Mademoiselle, we beseech you.

Sonic: I must see her.

Vanilla This hour shall see your darkest fears. The angel knows, the angel hears.

Sonic: Where did she go? Why did she fly from my arms

Mighty & Vector: Mademoiselle, sing for us! Don't be a martyr!

All: What new surprises lie in store? Our star!

*As Fiona goes through the main doors a crowd of male mobians holding bouquets surrounded her. At first she smiled, enjoying the attention, until a white hedgehog came up to her with a pink rose*

Silver: Would you please give this to Miss Acorn?

Fiona's smile turned into a glare and she went back inside*

Vector: Your public needs you.

Mighty: We need to too!

Fiona: Would you rather not have your precious little hussy?

Mighty & Vector: Mademoiselle no! The world wants you!

* * *

*That night, while Fiona's servants got her ready for the show, Mighty and Vector showered her with gifts from her admirers and pampered her*

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Prima Donna

First lady of the stage

Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!

*Mighty singing*

How can you bow out

When they are shouting your name

*Vector singing*

Think of how they adore you

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Prima Donna

Enchant us once again

*Mighty singing*

Think of your muse

*Vector singing*

And of the queues around the theater

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Can you deny the triumph in store

Sing

Prima Donna

Once more

*Backstage, Sonic couldn't stop thinking about Sally*

*Sonic singing*

Sally spoke of an angel

*Back in the dressing room, Fiona was getting in her costume*

*Fiona singing*

Prima Donna

Your song shall live again

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Think of your public

*Fiona singing*

You took a snub,

There's a public who needs you

*Backstage, Vanilla was also thinking about Sally*

*Vanilla singing*

She's heard the voice

Of the Angel of Music

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Those who hear your voice

liken you to an angel

*Fiona singing*

Think of the cry of undying support

*Vector singing*

We get our opera

*Mighty singing*

She gets her limelight

*Fiona singing*

Follow where the limelights leads you

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Leading ladies are a trial

*Mighty and Vector began carrying Fiona to the stage on a royal bed, struggling and feeling embarrassed*

*Fiona singing*

Prima Donna

Your song shall never die

You'll sing again

To unending ovation

*Sonic singing*

Orders! Warnings

Lunatic commands

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Tears . . . Oaths . . .

Lunatic demands are regular occurances

*Fiona singing*

Think hou you'll shine

in that final encore

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Sing Prima Donna

once more

*Sonic singing*

I must see these

demands are rejected

*Mighty & Vector singing*

Who'd believe a diva

happy to relieve a chorus girl

Who's gone and slept with the patron

Sonic and the soubrett

Entwined in love's duet

Although he may demur

He must have been with her

You'd never get away with all

this in a play

but if it's loudly sung

and in a foreign tongue

It's just the sort of story

audiences adore

in fact a perfect opera

*Vanilla and Cream were leading Sally towards the stage*

*Vanilla & Grace singing*

For if his curse is on this opera

*Soon Fiona was in her costume, a giant puffy floor-length dress. Scourge kissed her hand*

*All singing*

Prima Donna

The world is at your feet.

A nation waits

and how it hates

to be cheated

Light up the stage

With that age old rapport

Sing Prima Donna,

ONCE MORE!


	7. Il Muto All I Ask of You

Il Muto/ All I Ask of You

* * *

*That night, the opera house was once again a full house. Sonic, ignoring the Phantom's warning, sat in Box 5. Mighty and Vector sat in the box across from him. The curtain rose and three poodles (two males, one female) came out on stage wearing 18th century noble costumes. Cream came up behind them, wearing a 18th century maid costume. Backstage, Fiona's maid placed the bottle of her throat liquid on a small table*

*Female Poodle singing*

They say that this youth

Has set my lady's heart aflame

*First Male Poodle singing*

His Lordship sure would

die of shock

*Second Male Poodle singing*

His Lordship is

a laughing stock

*Backstage, unknown to everyone, a white gloved hand was taking the bottle and replaces it with a similar one. Jet sees the whole thing from above and goes to investigate*

*Female Poodle singing*

Should he suspect her

God protect her

*All three singing*

Shame

Shame

Shame

This faithless lady's

bound for Hades

Shame

Shame

Shame

*The curtain around the bed opens and revealed Fiona and Sally (she's playing a boy) pretending to kiss each other behind Fiona's fan. Fiona closed the fan and Sally looked surprised*

*Fiona singing*

Serafino, your disquise is perfect

*In the orchestra, a purple walrus hit a wood block three times to sound like someone knocking at the door*

Why who can this be

*Scourge came out on the stage, singing and doing things that made the audience laugh*

*Scourge singing*

Gentle wife

Admit your loving husband

Vector: That's exactly the sort of thing the public loves

My love I am called to

England on affairs of state

And must leave you with your new maid

Scourge: Though I would happily take the maid with me!

Fiona: The old fool is leaving

*The audience keeps laughing*

Vector: It's the Countess Rabboh. *pointing to a yellow female rabbit in the audience* She's invited us to her salon, you know

Mighty: Nothing like that ever happened to us in the junk business

Vector: Scrap metal

*Above the stage, the Phantom was watching. He was furious his demands were ignored. Back onstage, Scourge leaves the scene, but peaks back in*

*Fiona singing*

Serafino

Away with this pretence

*Sally removes her skirt to reveal breeches. Sonic smiled*

You cannot speak

But kiss me

In my husband's absence

*She opened her fan and she and Sally pretended to kiss again*

*Fiona singing*

Poor Fool

He makes me laugh

Haha, Haha . . .

Time I tried to get

A better half

*with Chorus*

Poor Fool

He doesn't know

Hoho, Hoho . . .

If he knew

He'd never ever go

Shadow: DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?!

*The entire audience looked around in fear*

Cream: He's here! The Phantom Shadow of the Opera

Sally: It's him

Fiona: Your part is silent, little toad

Shadow: A toad madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad

*Backstage, Fiona's maid sprayed the special liquid in her mouth. After testing her voice a few times, she went back on stage*

Fiona: Start the music Maestro

*Fiona singing*

Serafino

Away with this pretense

You cannot speak

But kiss me

In my - CROAK!

*The audience gasped in surprise*

Antoine:*to the orchestra* Gentle, please please

*Fiona singing*

Poor Fool

He makes me laugh

Haha! CROAK!

CROAK! CROAK!

*The audience and some of the actors began laughing. Fiona ran off stage crying with Scourge running after her. Mighty and Vector ran on stage*

Vector: Bring the curtain in, will you? Hurry!

*As the curtain closed, one of the male poodles got stuck on the other side*

Antoine:*silently* Get off!

Mighty: Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in 10 minutes time . . . *reaches behind the curtain, grabs Sally's arm, and pulls her on stage* When the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Acorn.

*The audience claps as Mighty and Abigail go back behind the curtain*

Mighty:*whispering* Go, go, hurry up.

Vector: Until then, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's opera

Antoine:*whispering to the orchestra* The ballet, now, S'il vous plait

Mighty: Thank you

*The male poodle from earlier came back out and started dancing like a clown*

Antoine:*silently* Your fired

*Sonic snickered. The curtain opened again and the ballet started. Backstage, Vanilla was helping Sally into her costume. Up above, in the rafters, Jet was chasing after the Phantom. Cream was dancing. Back in her dressing room, Sally found a rose with a black ribbon tied to it. Jet soon lost sight of the Phantom, but when he turned around the Phantom was right in his face. He fell backwards onto a rope platform. The Phantom came up behind taking a hanging rope out from his cape. He smirked, grabbed Jet, and wrapped the rope around his neck. As the rope tightens, the Phantom whispers in Jet's ear*

Shadow: Nobody mocks me. Nobody!

*He pushed Jet off the platform and as he fell towards the stage, his neck snapped, killing him. Everyone in the room screamed and panicked. The Phantom smiled wickedly and left.

Mighty: Ladies and Gentlemen! Please do not panic. Remain in your seats. It was simply an accident!

*Backstage, Sonic rushed to find Sally. He found her wearing a white dress and red hooded cape and holding the rose she found*

Sonic: Sally, are you alright

Sally:*scared* Sonic, we're not safe here

*She took his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the roof*

*Sonic singing*

Why have you brought me here

*Sally singing*

We can't go back there

*Sonic singing*

We must return

*Sally singing*

He'll kill you

His eyes will find us there

*Sonic singing*

Sally, don't say that

*Sally singing*

Those eyes that burn

*Sonic singing*

Don't even think it

*Sally singing*

If he has to kill

a thousand men

*Sonic singing*

Forget this

waking nightmare

*Sally singing*

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera

Will kill and kill again

*Sonic singing*

This Phantom is a fable

Believe me,

There is no

Phantom Shadow

of the Opera

*Both singing*

My God, who is this man . . .

*Sally singing*

. . . Who hunts to kill

*Sonic singing*

. . . This mask of death

*Sally singing*

I can't escape from him . . .

I never will

*Sonic singing*

Whose is this voice

You hear . . .

With every breath

*Both singing*

And in this labyrinth

Where night is blind

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera

Is here/there

Inside my/your mind

*They arrived at the roof. Night had fallen and snow was gently falling*

*Sonic singing*

There is no

Phantom Shadow of the Opera

*Sally singing*

Sonic,

I've been there

To his world

Of unending night

To a world where

Daylight dissolves

into darkness

Darkness . . .

Sonic

I've seen him

Can I ever

forget that sight

Can I ever escape

From that face

So distorted, deformed

It was hardly a face

In the darkness

Darkness . . .

But his voice

filled my spirit

With a strange

Sweet sound

In that night

There was music

In my mind.

And through music

My soul began to

Soar

And I heard as

I'd never heard before

*Sonic singing*

What you heard

Was a dream

And nothing more

*Sally singing*

Yet in his eyes

All the sadness

Of the world

Those pleading eyes

*Sonic singing*

Sally

Sally

*From behind a gargoyle, the Phantom was watching them. Angry his angel was with another man*

*Shadow singing*

Sally . . .

(We are now at my favorite part of the movie)

*Sally began to shake with fear, tears forming in her eyes. Then she felt Sonic embrace her from behind. As she turned around and looked into his eyes, she didn't notice she had dropped the rose*

*Sonic singing*

No more talk

of darkness

Forget these

wide - eyed fears

I'm here

nothing can

harm you

My words will

warm and

calm you

Let me be

your freedom

Let daylight

dry your tears

I'm here

with you

beside you

To guard you and

to guide you

*He put his hand to her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. Sally smiled*

*Sally singing*

Say you'll love me

every waking moment

turn my head with

talk of summertime

Say you need me

with you

now and always

Promise me that

all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

*Sonic singing*

Let me be

your shelter

let me be

your light

Your safe

no-one will

find you

Your fears are

far behind you

*They begin to dance together*

*Sally singing*

All I want

is freedom

a world with

no more night.

And you

always beside me

to hold

and to hide me

*Sonic singing*

Then say you'll

share with me

One love

One lifetime

Let me lead you

from your solitude

Say you need me

with you here

with beside you.

Anywhere you go

Let me go too

Sally

That's all I ask of you.

*Sally singing*

Say you'll share

with me

One love

One lifetime

Say the word

and I will

follow you

*Both singing*

Share each day

with me,

each night

each morning

*Sally singing*

Say you love me

*Sonic singing*

You know I do.

*Both singing*

Love me

That's all I Ask of You

*They kissed. As they broke the kiss, Sonic picked Sally up bridal style and spun her around*

*Both singing*

Anywhere you go

Let me go too

Love me

That's All I Ask of You.

*As he put her down, they heard voices calling Sally's name*

*Sally singing*

I must go

They'll wonder

where i am.

Come with me

Sonic.

*Sonic singing*

Sally, I love you

*Sally singing*

Order your fine horses

Be with then

At the door

*Sonic singing*

And soon you'll

Be beside me

*Sally singing*

You'll guard me

And you'll guide me

As soon as they left, the Phantom came out and picked up the forgotten rose*

*Shadow singing*

I gave you my music

made your song take wing

And now

how you repaid me

denied me and betrayed me

He was bound

To love you

When he

Heard you sing

Sally . . .

*He held the rose to his face and started crying. He could still hear Sonic and Abigail singing*

*Sally & Sonic singing*

*off-screen*

Say you'll share with me

One love

One lifetime

Say the word

and I will follow you

Share each day

with me

each night, each morning . . .

*In anger, the Phantom crushed the rose in his hand

*Shadow singing*

You will curse the day

you did not do

all that the Phantom

asked of you

*Enough was enough, if no one would listen to him. Then he would take matters into his own hands*


	8. MasqueradeWhy So Silent?

Masquerade/Why So Silent?

* * *

(1919)

*Sonc's car was stuck in traffic. Sonic looked out the window and saw a black male skunk with his arm around a black female cat. They were walking past a jewelry store. Seeing them made him reminisce once again*

(1871)

*Four months have passed since Jet's tragic death. A grand masquerade ball was being held at the opera house. Mobians from all over Paris were attending*

Mighty: Monsieur Vector!

Vector: Monsieur Mighty!

*Mighty singing*

Dear Vector, what a splendid party

*Vector singing*

The prologue of a bright new year

*Mighty singing*

Quite a night, I'm impressed

*Vector singing*

Well, one does one's best

*Both singing*

Here's to us

*Vector singing*

The toast of all the city

*Mighty singing*

What a pity that

The Phantom can't be here

*Inside, the guests were getting ready to dance*

*Chorus singing*

Masquerade

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade

Hide your face,

So the world will never find you

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade

Masquerade!

Look around,

There's another mask behind you

Flash of mauve

Splash of puce

Fool and King

Ghoul and Goose

Green and Black

Queen and Priest

Trace of Rouge

Face of Beast

Faces

Takes your turn

Take a ride

On the merry-go-round

In an inhuman race

Eye of Gold

Thigh of blue

True is false

Who is who

Curl of lip

Swirl of gown

Ace of Hearts

Face of Clown

Faces

Drink it in

Drink it up

Till you've drowned

In the light

In the sound

But who can

Name the face

Masquerade

Grinning yellows,

Spinning reds

Masquerade

Take your fill

Let the spectacle astound you!

Masquerade

Stop and stare at the

Sea of smiles around you

Masquerade

Seething shadows

Breathing lies

Masquerade

You can fool any friend

Who ever knew you

Masquerade

Leering saytyrs

Peering eyes

Masquerade

Run and hide

But a face will pursue you

*Soon, Mighty, Vector, Vanilla, Cream, Fiona, and Scourge came down the stairs to join the party*

*Fiona singing*

What a night

*Scourge singing*

What crowd

*Vector singing*

Makes you glad

*Mighty singing*

Makes you proud

All the creme de la creme

*Fiona singing*

Watching us and

Watching them

*Vector singing*

Four months

Of relief

*Fiona singing*

Of delight

*Vector singing*

Of elysian peace

*Mighty singing*

And we can breath at last

*Fiona singing*

No more notes

*Scourge singing*

No more ghost

*Vanilla singing*

Here's a heath

*Vector singing*

Here's a toast:

To a prosperous year

*Mighty singing*

To our friends who are here

*Mighty & Vector singing*

What a blessed release

*Fiona & Scourge singing*

And may our splendor never fade

*Vanilla singing*

And what a masquerade

*In one part of the ballroom, Sonic and Sally were walking together. Around Sally's neck was a silver diamond ring on a silver chain*

Sally: Think of it. A secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it.

Sonic: But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me.

*He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away*

Sally: No, Sonic. Please don't. They'll see

Sonic: Then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime.

*Sonic singing*

Sally, what are you afraid of

*Sally singing*

Let's not argue

*Sonic singing*

Let's not argue

*Sally singing*

Please pretend . . .

*Sonic singing*

I can only hope . . .

*Sally singing*

You will . . .

*Both singing*

Understand in time

*They went out on the floor and danced with the other guests. Abigail started feeling uncomfortable with all the masks, but she just kept looking at Sonic and felt safer*

*Chorus singing*

Masquerade

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade

Hide your face,

So the world will never find you

Masquerade

Every face a different shade

Masquerade

Look around

There's another

Mask behind you

Masquerade

Burning glances

Turning heads

Masquerade

Stop and stare

At the sea of smiles

Around you

Masquerade

Grinning yellows

Spinning reds

Masquerade

Take your fill

Let the spectacle

Astound you

*Suddenly, the lights dimmed ands gasps were heard from near the top of the stairs. Everyone turned and saw the Phantom, dressed in a "Red Death" suit and a white skull mask. A sword was on his hip*

*Shadow singing*

Why so silent, good mossieurs

Did you think that I had left you for good

Have you missed me good mossieurs

I have written you an opera

Here I bring the finished score

*He pulled out a black book containing a script and music sheets. He then threw the book on the steps and pulled out his sword*

Don Juan Triumant

Fondest greetings to you all

A few instructions just

Before rehearsal starts

*Sonic glares at the Phantom as he slips away. The Phantom then points his sword at Fiona with Scourge glaring*

Fiona must be taught to act

Not her normal trick

Of strutting around the stafe

*He then pointed his sword at Mighty and Vector*

And my managers must learn

That their place is in a office

Not the art

*Then, putting his sword away, he turned to Sally*

As for our star

Miss Sally Acorn . . .

No doubt she'll do her best

It's true, her voice is good

She knows, though

Should she wish to excel

She has much still to learn

If pride will let her return to me

Her teacher

Her teacher . . .

*Sally slowly walked up the stairs towards him. He came to her, smiling slightly, until he saw the ring around her neck. Angrily, he grabbed it, pulling Sally's face closer to him*

Your chains are still mine

Shadow: You belong to me!

*With one final yank, the chain snapped and the Phantom ran back up the stairs and in a flash of red, fell through a hole in the floor. Sonic was hot his trail as he fell after him. Sally just stood there frozen in all the confusion. Meanwhile, Sonic landed in what seemed to be a maze of mirrors. The Phantom seemed to be everywhere*

Sonic: COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!

*He was so focused on finding the Phantom, he didn't notice the hanging noose behind him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned and saw it was Vanilla. She lead him out of the maze*

Sonic: Madame Vanilla, what -

Vanilla: Monsieur, please, I know no more than anyone else.

Sonic: That's not true!

Vanilla: Sonic, don't ask. There have been too many accidents.

Sonic: Accidents? Madame, please . . . For all our sakes.

*Vanilla thought for a moment and then turned to Sonic*

Vanilla: Very well, but not here.

*She lead Sonic to her room. After locking the door, she went over to a dresser with lots of pictures on top*

Vanilla: It was years ago, when I was a child, one of the many girls studying to be ballerinas. That night, there was a traveling circus in the city, gypsies.

*Young Vanilla was walking with a group of young mobian girls past many performers*

Lien-Da: See the wonder from the east.

*There was a fire breather, an acrobat, a stretch out man, and a bearded woman. Finally, the group came to a black and red tent, where a purple weasel coaxed them in*

Nack: Come, come. Come inside. Come and see the Devil's Child

*They entered and joined a crowd of mobians surrounding a cage. In the cage was a small black and red hedgehog with a brown sack over his head. In his hands, was a monkey doll holding cymbals. Nack enters the cage, kicks the doll out of the hedgehog's hands, and started whipping him. Everyone in the crowd was laughing, everyone but Vanilla. She just watched with a sad look in her eyes. She felt sorry for the poor hedgehog*

Nack: Behold, *he removes the sack from the hedgehog's head and the crowd's laughing got louder* Ladies and Gentlemen, the Devil's Child!

*After the crowd threw coins in the cage, the hedgehog put the sack back on and everyone but Vanilla left the tent. She watched the hedgehog a little longer, then began to leave, wishing there was something she could do for him. Suddenly, she heard gagging sounds. She turned around and gasped. The hedgehog was strangling Nack with a rope*

Shadow: I am no devil. You are!

*With that, Nack fell to the floor, dead. Vanilla ran to the cadge and helped the hedgehog out of the cadge. A yellow polar bear entered the tent*

Bark: Murder! Murder!

*Vanilla quickly took the hedgehog's hand and ran*

Brown male dog guard: Which way?!

Bark: That way!

Brown male dog guard: He's getting away!

*An angry mob began searching for the hedgehog. The two children ran through the streets until they came to the Opera house. They entered through a small window in the back alley*

Vanilla: I hid him from the world and it's cruelties. For years he has known no other home except this opera house. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He's a genius. He's an architect, designer, composer, and magican. A genius, Sonic.

Sonic: Well clearly, Madame, genius has turned to madness.


	9. To the Cemetery

To the Cemetery/Wandering Child/We Have all been Blind

* * *

(1919)

*Sonic's car drove down the road through the woods. He looked out the window and saw a stag running beside them. He looked ahead, seeing the cemetery. Once again, he started to reminise*

(1871)

*The morning fog had rolled in. At the Opera House dormitories, Vanilla was fixing her hair while the other girls were still asleep. All exept Sally, she was wearing her white nightgown, lying in bed just looking out the window. Then she got up and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. As she left her room, she saw Sonic, sleeping in a chair right next to the door. She smiled at him and seeked right past. She went to the stables, walked up to a grey albatross, and gave in a pouch of gold coins*

Sally: Monsieur

Storm: Where to?

Sally: The cemetery

*She went back inside and changed into a black dress and black hooded cape. She then saw five red roses with black ribbons tied to them in a vase. Back at the stables, Storm had just finished hitching up the pasha, when suddenly, he was knocked out from behind. Inside, Sonic woke up with a start. When he saw the bedroom door open, he looked inside and saw Sally was gone. Outside, Sally was getting in the carriage. She was holding the red roses. Sitting in the driver's seat was a black hooded figure*

Sally: To my Father's grave, please

*Inside, Sonic looked through a small window and saw Sally leaving in the carriage. He ran to the stables and saw Storm waking up from being knocked out*

Sonic: Where have they gone?

Storm: The cemetery

*Sonic mounted a white pasha standing nearby and went after the carriage. As Abigail's carriage went down the road, she kept thinking about the Phantom*

*Sally singing*

In sleep he sang to me . . .

In dreams he came . . .

That voice which calls to me . . .

And speaks my name . . .

*The carriage arrived at the cemetery. Sally got out and walked past the graves*

Sally: Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her Father promised her.

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and Father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed

If I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you

Won't help me to do

All that I dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

*She turned a corner and saw her father's tomb, the name "Acorn" was engraved above the door*

To many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die

Wishing you were somehow here

Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more menories

No more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

*She sat on the stone stairs of the tomb*

Help me say goodbye . . .

Help me say goodbye . . .

*She begins to cry*

Sally: Papa . . .

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Wandering child

So lost

So helpless

Yearning for my guidance

*Sally looked up with tears in her eyes*

*Sally singing*

Angel or Fathed

Friend or Phantom

Who is it there, staring

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Have you forgotten your angel

*Sally singing*

Angel, oh, speak

What endless longings

Echo in this whisper

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Too long you've wandering in winter

Far from my fathering gaze . . .

*Sally singing*

Wildly my mind beats against you . . .

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

You resist . . .

*Sally/Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

Yet my/your soul obeys . . .

Angel of Music

I/You denied me/you . . .

Turning from true beauty

Angel of Music

My protector/Do not shun me

Come to me/your strange Angel . . .

*Sally seemed to be in a trance again as she walked up the tomb stairs towards a red light*

*Shadow singing*

*off-screen*

I am your Angel of Music . . .

Come to me Angel of Music . . .

*Suddenly, Sonic rode in on the white pasha*

Sonic: NO SALLY! WAIT! WAIT!

Sally: Sonic?

Sonic: Whatever you believe, this man, this thing, is not your Father!

Sally: What?

*Suddenly, the Phantom jumped down from the roof of the tomb with a sword in hand. Sonic unsheathed the sword he had brought with him and lunged at the Phantom. They clashed swords across the cemetery. Sally watched in fear from a distance. The fight went on until the Phantom sliced at Sonic's arm, which made a bleeding cut. He then stood up, knocked the Phantom to the ground, kicked his sword away, and with a yell raised his own sword to deliver the final blow*

Sally: NO SONIC! No. Not like this . . .

*Sonic sheathed his sword, gave the Phantom one final glare (which he returned), and went to Sally. Sonic helped her on the pasha and they rode away. The Phantom watched them leave in anger*

Shadow: Now let it be war upon you both

*With a swish of his cape, the Phantom left*

* * *

*Back at the Opera house, Sonic had gathered everyone (except Sally) to discuss how to catch the Phantom, once and for all*

*Sonic singing*

We have all been blind

And yet the answer

Is staring us in the face

This could be the chance

To ensare our clever friend

Vector: We're listening!

Mighty: Go on!

We shall play his game

Perform his work

But remember, we hold the ace

For if Miss Acorn sings

He is certain to attend

*Vector singing*

We are certain the doors are barred

*Mighty singing*

We are certain the police are there

*Sonic singing*

We are certain they're armed

*All three singing*

The curtain falls

His reign will end

*Later that night, as the guests arrived at the Opera house, the Paris Police also arrived, each officer carrying a gun. Inside, the Phantom was backstage preparing a backup plan. Meanwhile, Sonic went to the lower floor chapel, where he found Sally crying on the floor*

Sally: Sonic, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. *she stood up and went to him* Sonic, it scares me. *Sonic hugged her* Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go. *she let go of him and sat by a window* What I once used to dream . . . I now dread. If he finds me, it will never end.

*Sally singing*

And he'll always be there

Singing songs in my head . . .

He'll always be there

Singing songs in my head . . .

*Sonic singing*

You said yourself

He was nothing but a man

Yet while he lives

He will haunt us till we're dead

*Sally singing*

Twisted every way

What answer can I give

Am I to risk my life

To win the chance to live

Can I betray the man

Who inspired my voice

Do I become his prey

Do I have any choice

He kills without a thought

He murders all that's good

I know I can't refuse

And yet I wish I could

Oh, God, if I agree

What horrors wait for me

In the Phantom's Opera

*Sonic singing*

Sally

Sally

Don't think that I don't care

But every hope and every prayer

Rests on you now

*They looked at each other and hugged*

* * *

*In his lair, the Phantom was getting ready*

*Shadow singing*

Seal my fate tonight

I hate to cut the fun short

But the jokes wearing thin

Let the audience in

Let my Opera begin

*He then set his model of the theater a blaze. He smirked evily as it turned to ashes*


	10. Don Juan TriumantThe Point of No Return

Don Juan Triumant/The Point of No Return

* * *

*In the theater, Antoine began the music and with that the opera began. The scene showed a ring of fire and the performers were wearing gothic costumes*

*Chorus singing*

Here the sire

May serve the dam

Here the master takes his meat

Here the sacrificial lamb

Utters one despairing bleat

*The audience was not impressed with what they saw, in fact they found the whole play disgusting*

*Fiona singing*

Poor young maiden

For the thrill on your tongue

Of stolen sweets

You will have to pay the bill

*Chorus singing*

Serve the meal

and serve the maid

*Fiona singing*

Serve the meal

and serve the maid

*Chorus singing*

Serve the master

So that when tables

plans and maids are laid

Don Juan triumphs again

*Scourge appeared with a green duck at his side and Cream dancing around him (she was dressed as a gypsy dancer). Scourge tossed her a coin purse*

*Scourge singing*

Passarino

Faithful friend

Once again recite the plan

*Bean singing*

Your young guest believes I'm you

I, the master, you, the man

*Scourge singing*

When you wore my cloak

She could not see your face

She believes she dines with me

In her master's borrowed place

Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff stealing what

In truth is mine

When it's late

And modesty starts to mellow with the wine

*Bean singing*

You come home

I use your voice

Slam the door like crack of doom

*Scourge singing*

I shall say

Come hide with me where

Oh, where

Of course, my room

*Bean singing*

Poor thing hasn't got a chance

*Scourge singing*

Here's my hat

my cloak and sword

Conquest is assured

If I do not forget myself and laugh

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Scourge went behind the curtain, but as soon as he did, the Phantom swooped down on him and strangled him with a lasso. Back onstage, Sally came out wearing her costume, a off the shoulder black and white dress, a red rose in her down hair, and barefoot. In Box 5, Sonic kept his eyes on her*

*Sally singing*

No thoughts within her head

But thoughts of joy

No dreams within her heart

But dreams of love

*Out from behind the curtain, came a dark figure in black. Bean was confused because he knew this was not Scourge*

Bean: Master?

*Shadow singing*

Passarino - go away

For the trap is set

And waits for it's prey

*Sally froze at the sound of the Phantom's voice and turned her head slightly towards him. He put a finger to his lips telling her to be silent. Bean left, leaving the Phantom and Sally alone*

*Shadow singing*

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now

Has been silent

Silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided, decided

*Sally stood up as the Phantom walked slowly towards her*

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make believe

Are at an end

Past all thought of "if" or "when"

No use resting

Abandon thought

and let the dream descend

*He put an arm around Sally's waist and held her close. Everyone watched closely, wondering who was that black hedgehog behind the black mask with the most powerful and enchanting singing voice they'ed ever heard. Sonic nodded to a policeman standing next to him. The Phantom caressed Sally's cheek. Once again, she was falling under his spell*

What raging fire

Shall flood the soul

Which rich desire

Unlocks it's door

What sweet suduction

Lies before us

What warm unspoken secrets

Will we learn

Beyond the point of no return . . .

*He kissed her hand. Sally pulled it out of his grip and backed away*

*Sally singing*

You have brought me . . .

To that moment

Where words run dry

To that moment

Where words run dry

To that moment

Where speech disappears into silence

Silence . . .

I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why . . .

In my mind

I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining

Defenseless and silent

And now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided . . .

Decided

*At this point, Sonic couldn't take anymore and gave Vector a look across the room to give the police the signal*

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion play has

Now at last begun . . .

Past all thought

Of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait

Before we're one . . .

*She and the Phantom began to walk up spiral staircases that were on either side of the stage that were connected by a catwalk above the stage*

When will the blood

Begins to race

The sleeping bud

Burst into bloom

When will the flames at last

Consume us . . .

*When they reached the catwalk, they walked towards each other. When they reached each other, they took hands. Then the Phantom spun Sally around so her back was against his chest with his arms around her waist*

*Shadow/Sally singing*

Past the point of no return,

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed

So stand and watch it burn . . .

We're past the point of no return . . .

*He put his mouth next to Sally's ear*

Shadow: Marry me.

Her eyes widened and she froze in shock. He turned her around to face him*

*Shadow singing*

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime . . .

Lead me, save me

From my solitude . . .

Say you want me with you

Here beside you . . .

Anywhere you

Let me go too

Sally, that's all I ask of -

*Suddenly, Sally snatched the mask off his face and everyone in the theater (exept Vanilla and Sally) gasped in horror. The right side of his face was covered with one big hideous burn scar. The Phantom looked at Sally with anger and betrayal in his eyes. He then pulled her close and cut a rope. The chandelier shook and he kicked a lever, which opened a trap door. He and Sally fell into the fake ring of fire*

Sonic: NO, SALLY!

*Suddenly, the chandelier began to fall. Everyone ran for the exits, in a panic.

Antoine:*to the orchestra* GO!

*The chandelier hit the floor and burst into flames. Backstage, Fiona was looking for Scourge. She found him dead with a rope around his neck*

Fiona: Scourge! My love!

*She burst into tears and threw herself over his body*

Vector: Oh, my God!

Mighty: We're ruined, Vector! RUINED!

*Sonic ran backstage to find Vanilla, she was the only one who knew where to find the Phantom's lair*

Sonic: Where did he take her?!

Vanilla: Come with me, I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!

Cream: I'll come with you!

Vanilla: No, Cream! You must stay here! *to Sonic* Come with me!

As they left, Cream held back the crowd trying to follow them*

Cream: NO

* * *

*Down in the catacombs, the Phantom kept a tight grip on Sally's arm with one hand and held a torch in the other. He dragged her behind him*

*Shadow singing*

Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair

Down we plunge to the prison of my mind

Down that path into darkness deep as Hell

*Sally fought him as they reached they dock. He then practically threw her into the black boat*

Why, you ask

Was I bound and chained

In this cold and dismal place

Not for any mortal sin

But the wickedness of my abhorrent face

* * *

*Up above, a mob was forming to find the Phantom and kill him*

*Chorus singing*

Track down this murderer

He must be found

Track down this murderer

He must be found

* * *

*Back in his lair, the Phantom yanked Sally out of the boat and dragged her towards the room where he kept his doll*

*Shadow singing*

Hounded out by everyone

Met with hatred everywhere

No kind words from anyone

No compassion anywhere

Sally

Why

Why

*Sally couldn't answer him*

* * *

*Meanwhile, Vanilla lead Sonic down a stone spiral staircase*

*Vanilla singing*

Your hand at the level of your eyes

*Sonic singing*

At the level of your eyes

*Sally singing*

*off-screen*

At the level of your eyes

Vanilla: This is as far as I dare go

Sonic: Thank you

*He headed down the stairs, determined to find Sally and save her*


	11. Finale

Finale

* * *

*In the Phantom's lair, he leaned against the wall, holding a ring in his hand waiting for his bride. Sally then came out wearing the wedding dress that was on the doll*

*Sally singing*

Have you gorged yourself at last

In your lust for blood

*The Phantom didn't answer*

Am I now to be prey

To your lust for flesh

*He went up to her*

*Shadow singing*

The fate which condemns me

To wallow in blood

Has also denied me

The joys of the flesh

*He raised a hand to touch her face, but she turned away*

This face - the infection

Which poisons our love

*He went to the doll to take off the veil and put it on her*

This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing

A mask

My first unfeeling scrap of clothing

*He then grabbed her shoulders to make her face him*

Pity comes too late

Turn around and face your fate

An eternity of this

Before your eyes

*He then grabs her hand and places the ring in the palm. She looks at him, takes off the veil, and pulls a curtain, revealing a mirror*

*Sally singing*

This haunted face

Holds no horror for me now

It's in your soul

That the true distortion lies

*Before the Phantom could answer that, he heard splashes coming towards the lair entrance*

*Shadow singing*

Wait

I think my dear

We have a guest

They both turned towards the entrance and saw Sonic, soaking wet. He gripped the gate bars and glared at the Phantom, who slowly approached with a wicked smirk*

Sally: Sonic!

*Shadow singing*

Sir, this is indeed

An unparalleled delight

I had rather hoped

That you would come

And now my wish has come true

You have truly made my night

*He pulled Sally close to him*

*Sonic singing*

Free her

Do what you like

Only free her

Have you no pity

*Shadow singing*

*to Sally*

Your lover makes

a passionate plea

*Sally looked at Sonic desperately*

Sally: Please, Sonic it's useless!

*Sonic singing*

I love her

Does that mean nothing

I love her

Show some compassion

*Shadow singing*

The world showed no compassion to me

*Sonic singing*

Sally . . .

Sally . . .

Let me see her

*The Phantom smirked and put his hand on a lever*

Shadow: Be my guest, sir.

*He pulled the lever and the gate opened. Sonic entered the lair and the Phantom walked slowly towards him*

*Shadow singing*

Monsieur, I bid you welcome

Did you think that I would harm her

Why would I make her pay

for the sins which are yours

*Suddenly, behind Sonic, the gate slammed shut. He turned around, and then, with the silence and speed of a ninja, the Phantom wrapped the lasso around his neck. Sally gasped in horror as the Phantom tied Sonic to the gate*

Order your fine horses now

Raise your hands

at the level of your eyes

Nothing can save you now

Except perhaps

Sally

*He then threw the rope around a hook hanging from the ceiling*

Sally: No, please!

*The Phantom then turned to her*

Start a new life with me

Buy his freedom with your love

Refuse me

and you send your lover to his death

This is the point of no return

*Sally stood there, feeling torn between the two choices. Tears fell down her cheeks as she glared at the Phantom*

*Sally singing*

The tears I might have shed for your dark face

Grow cold . . .

And turn to tears of HATE

*Sonic singing*

Sally

Forgive me

Please forgive me

I did it all for you

And all for nothing . . .

*Sally singing*

Farewell

My fallen idol

and false friend

One by one

All my delusions shattered

*Shadow singing*

Too late for turning back

Too late for prayers and useless pity

*Sonic singing*

If you say you love me

Then my life is over

*Shadow singing*

Past all hope of cries

For help

No point in fighting

*Shadow/Sonic singing*

For either way you choose you cannot win

(Either way you choose he has to win)

*Shadow singing*

So do you end your days with me

Or do you send him to his grave

*Sonic singing*

Why make her lie to you to save me

*Shadow singing*

Past the point of no return . . .

*Sally singing*

Angel of Music . . .

*Sonic singing*

For pity's sake

Sally

Say no

*Sally singing*

Why this torment

*Shadow singing*

The final threshold . . .

*Sonic singing*

Don't throw your life away for my sake

*Shadow singing*

His life is now the prize

Which you must earn

*Sally singing*

Why do you curse mercy

*Sonic singing*

I fought so hard to free you . . .

*Sally/Shadow singing*

Angel of Music

You deceived me . . .

(You've past the point of no return)

*Sally still glared at him with tears in her eyes*

Sally: I gave you my mind blindly.

Shadow: You try my patience. Make your choice!

*He pulled the rope and Sonic choked a little. Sally looked at the Phantom sadly and slowly waded to him*

*Sally singing*

Pitiful creature of darkness

What kind of life have you known

God give me courage to show you

You are not alone . . .

*Sally gently cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Sonic looked away. After a few moments, they separated. The Phantom went silent. Through out the caves, the voices of the angry mob were getting closer*

*Chorus singing*

Track down this murderer

He must be found!

*The Phantom then looked at Sonic*

Shadow: Take her. Forget me! Forget all of this! Leave me alone. Forget all that you've seen!

*Sally ran to Sonic and untied him. They hugged each other tightly*

Shadow: Go now! Don't let them find you! Take the boat. Swear to never tell, the secrets that you know of the Angel in Hell!

*Chorus singing*

The Phantom Shadow of the Opera

Is there deep down below

*Shadow singing*

Go now

Go now and leave me

*Sally and Sonic started to leave, but she stopped and turned around. The Phantom sat on his bed and looked at the music box*

*Shadow singing*

Masquerade

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade

Hide your face so the world will never find you . . .

*The Phantom looked up and saw Sally standing in front of him*

Shadow: Sally, I love you . . .

*Sally said nothing. She just smiled tenderly, took off the ring he gave her, placed it in his own and kissed his forhead. Then she turned and left with Sonic in the boat*

*Sally singing*

Say you'll share with me

One love

One lifetime

*Sonic singing*

Say the word

And will follow you

*Sally singing*

Share each day with me

Each night

Each morning

*The Phantom stood up and watched them leave. He then picked up a candle stick went to one of his three mirrors*

*Shadow singing*

You alone can make my song take flight

It's over now

The music of the night

*He then broke all 3 mirrors, one leading to a secret passage. When the mob arrived at the lair, the Phantom was gone. All they found was his mask. That was the last anyone saw of him*

(1919)

*Sonic was now sitting in his wheelchair, in front of a grave marked

 **Sally**

 **1854 - 1919**

 **Countess**

 **Hedgehog/Acorn**

 **Beloved**

 **Wife and Mother**

With the help of his nurse, Sonic put the music box on her grave. As he got back up, he saw something that made his eyes widen in shock. Also on the grave was a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. With the rose was the ring Sally had given the Phantom. He had been there and he always will be . . . The Phantom Shadow of the Opera*

 **THE END**


End file.
